Egoist
by Natyuki
Summary: Ketika dihadapi dengan pilihan, Shiota Nagisa lebih memilih pilihan yang paling egois. / warning: character's death. / more warning inside, don't like don't read. / mind to RnR?


A/N: Another angst for you guys, enjoy~

Warning: Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), OOC, don't like don't read!

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yuusei Matsui

 ** _\- Egoist by Suzume Ayano -_**

Nagisa menatap dengan horor pemandangan di depannya. Semua murid kelas E ada di sana, menyaksikan betapa dahsyatnya pertarungan Korosensei dengan mantan muridnya itu. Apalagi kini keadaan Korosensei sudah begitu tak baik. Mereka ada di ambang kekalahan, namun takdir berkata lain. Kayano Kaede maju ke depan dengan berani.

Namun apa yang Nagisa dapatkan bukanlah rasa lega. Lagi-lagi Nagisa harus menatap dengan horor pemandangan di depannya. Darah terciprat kemana-mana, tubuh gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya juga tak kalah merah. Kayano jatuh begitu saja dengan luka yang cukup besar. Tentu saja walikelas mereka tak akan tinggal diam.

Pertarungan akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan Korosensei. Walaupun itu tak bisa disebut dengan kemenangan, karena Korosensein sendiri sudah berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Semua anak kelas E berduka karena hal tersebut. Keputusan pun dibuat, mereka akan membunuh Korosensei. Dengan berani Nagisa maju ke depan, ia lah yang menjadi dewa kematian bagi Korosensei.

 _3 days later..._

Nagisa hampir saja tertidur di samping kasur milik Kayano di rumah sakit. Sudah tepat tiga hari ia tak tidur karena menunggu Kayano hingga terbangun. Namun rasanya nihil, ada kemungkinan Kayano tak akan terbangun sampai Kayano mendapatkan transplantasi organ untuk menggantikan organ dalamnya yang sudah sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Nagisa benar-benar merasa sedih akan hal tersebut. Apalagi rasa sedih tersebut berbanding lurus dengan rasa sedihnya akan kehilangan gurunya tercinta. Bagaimanapun Nagisa lah yang telah membunuh gurunya itu. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, membunuh tetap lah membunuh walaupun sebenarnya itu dapat meringankan rasa sakit yang dialami Korosensei.

Malah mungkin Korosensei akan merasa bahagia karena ia dapat dipertemukan lagi dengan cintanya, Yukimura-sensei.

 _7 days later..._

Rasa bersalah di dalam diri Nagisa makin lama makin menumpuk. Ini hari ketujuh Nagisa tak tertidur. Bahkan Nagisa sudah dua hari tak makan. Ia masih saja duduk di samping kasur rumah sakit sembari menunggu Kayano terbangun. Nampaknya Kayano sama sekali tak akan terbangun, walaupun Nagisa sudah mendoakannya dengan keras.

Sebuah ide gila terbesit di dalam benak Nagisa. Ia dapat mengambil jalan tengah untuk mengakhiri rasa bersalahnya dan menyelamatkan Kayano yang sampai detik ini tak kunjung terbangun. Nagisa akan melakukannya, tidak, Nagisa harus melakukannya. Ia ingin melepaskan dirinya dari mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya bahkan ketika ia terjaga.

Nagisa mengambil sebuah pisau malam itu. Ia sudah menandatangani formulir bahwa dirinya akan menjadi donor organ untuk Kayano. Nagisa merasa lega akhirnya ia dapat mengakhiri semuanya tanpa terlihat egois dengan pilihannya tersebut. Semua pasti akan mengenang dirinya karena ia rela mati demi Kayano, gadis yang sangat ia sayangi.  
Nagisa lalu menancapkan pisau tersebut ke lehernya untuk membuat luka yang cukup besar untuk membunuhnya, tapi tak cukup besar untuk merusak organ yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.  
 _Shiota Nagisa lalu dinyatakan mati bunuh diri karena kehabisan darah. Organnya segera diangkat sesuai perjanjian, dan kini Kayano telah mendapatkan organ baru._

 _10 days later..._

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Shiota Nagisa akan dimakamkan. Semua anak kelas E datang dan berduka atas kematiannya itu. Walaupun Kayano masih belum ada di sana karena kondisinya belum membaik, pemakaman tetap dilaksanakan. Air mata seakan membanjiri upacara pemakaman itu.

Sang pahlawan kini telah tiada. Ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan bumi dan temannya, walaupun dengan cara egois.

 _6 months later..._

Tepat enam bulan setelah Korosensei mati, Kayano membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Badannya terasa berat dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya berwarna putih, menandakan kalau Kayano kini berada di rumah sakit.

Kayano lalu berusaha untuk duduk, tepat di saat seorang perawat datang. Akhirnya kabar kalau Kayano kini telah terbangun menyebar luas di antara semua anak kelas E. Satu persatu mereka mengunjungi Kayano sembari membawa kartu ucapan semoga cepat sembuh. Namun ada satu yang hilang...

 _... di manakah Shiota Nagisa berada?_

Kayano bingung dan merasa ada yang mengganjal. Tak ada satupun yang memberitahu Kayano mengenai Nagisa. Setiap ia angkat bicara, orang lain langsung bungkam mengenai hal tersebut. Apakah Nagisa masih hidup? Atau ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri? Kayano tak tahu.

Kayano hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu hingga ia tahu di mana Nagisa, pujaan hatinya kini berada.

 _7 months later..._

Setelah sebulan berlalu akhirnya Kayano diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit karena kondisinya sudah seratus persen pulih. Akhirnya ia memenuhi permintaan dari Sugino dan Kanzaki yang memintanya untuk datang ke kafe di mana ia sering membeli puding bersama Nagisa tujuh bulan silam.

Kayano memasuki kafe tersebut. Ia duduk di hadapan kedua insan yang nampaknya sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi... di mana Nagisa?" Tanya Kayano langsung pada intinya.

"Di mana ia sekarang? Kenapa ia tak pernah datang menjenguk?" Tanya Kayano sekali lagi.

"Kayano, maaf atas keterlambatan ini.." Ujar Sugino dengan pelan. Kepalanya ditundukan, tangannya digenggam oleh gadis di sebelahnya yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Nagisa sudah tiada, kamu memiliki organnya." Ujar Sugino sebelum ia menyerahkan sebuah potongan artikel dari koran lokal.

 _'_ _Seorang pelajar bunuh diri dengan cara menusukan pisau ke lehernya. Korban dikabarkan bunuh diri akibat stress dan organnya kini telah disumbangkan kepada temannya.'_

Kayano _shock_ setelah membaca potongan dari artikel tersebut. Ia tak percaya, sama sekali tak mau percaya.

"Ini bohong kan?" Tanya Kayano sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Rasanya ia akan menangis kapanpun. Kayano sama sekali tak bisa menerimanya, Ia lebih memilih mati ketimbang melihat pujaan hatinya harus mati karena mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, Kayano. Maaf..." Sugino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kayano langsung berlari keluar dari kafe tersebut. Pikirannya kacau. Betapa egoisnya Nagisa, bunuh diri demi dirinya yang hina. Kayano tak dapat menerima semua ini.

Ia akhirnya berlari kembali ke rumah sakit dan langsung menuju atapnya. Dipandangnya tempat di sekitarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Nagisa, kalau kamu egois aku boleh egois juga kan?" Tanya Kayano kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja boleh, iya kan? Kali ini aku akan berhenti menjadi _selfless_ , Nagisa. Aku ingin menjadi egois untuk sekali dalam hidupku." Gumam Kayano sebelum ia berjalan maju melewati pagar pembatas.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Angin pun berhembus dengan cepat di antara tubuh Kayano sebelum Kayano dipertemukan kembali dengan Nagisa.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Epilog_

Kayano berjalan lurus ke depan setelah ia membuka sebuah pintu. Ia memicingkan matanya karena silau. Kayano memasuki sebuah ruangan berisikan taman yang cukup indah. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, hingga ia menangkap sosok seorang pemuda dengan surai biru. Rasa haru memenuhi dada Kayano, ia langsung berlari dan memeluk sosok tersebut.

"Nagisa!" Ujar Kayano sembari menahan tangisnya. Ia memeluk Nagisa tanpa mau melepaskannya.  
"Kayano, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanya Nagisa heran.

"Di sini bukan tempatmu, Kayano. Pulanglah.."

Namun Nagisa malah mendapatkan sebuah gelengan. Tentu saja Kayano tak mau pulang, ia sudah bersusah payah kemari.

"Tidak, Nagisa. Kamu egois, dan di sini lah aku sekarang berada. Aku memilih jalan yang egois juga, aku memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan hidup dan menjaga pemberianmu." Elak Kayano.

Nagisa diam termangu. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi kamu menyalahkanku?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Tentu saja tidak, Nagisa. Ini pilihanku yang didasari atas pilihanmu, Aku tak menyalahkanmu." Kayano menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Nagisa menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku kecewa tapi aku menghargai pilihanmu itu. Terima kasih karena sudah bersusah payah menyusulku kemari..."

 **oOoOoOo**

 _'_ _Seorang gadis ditemukan tewas bunuh diri meloncat dari atap gedung rumah sakit. Penyebab kematian masih belum diketahui sampai saat ini. Pemeriksaan lanjutan masih dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisian.'_

 ** _\- owari –_**

A/N: Mind to review?


End file.
